1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of agriculture, and more specifically to the use of topographic data in the field of agriculture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of agriculture, irrigation systems water crop fields, and tile systems are manage water drainage in crop fields. Often, irrigation and tile systems, or agricultural water management systems, are “sub surface,” or installed under ground. Networks of pipe and/or tubing are installed underground for both systems, including main collector lines and a number of outlets. Outlets drain excess water into non-crop areas or drainage ditches which move the water away from crop fields. One or more junction boxes may be installed to check flows, sub mains, and drains. Agricultural water management systems are placed to provide the surrounding topography the best possible water supply and drainage. Additionally, outlets are placed where they are best protected from erosion, settlement, rodents, silting, shifting and damage by machinery and livestock. Discharge outlets further must be placed above the natural water level or bottom of a drainage ditch so that discharged water can drain freely. Generally, this requires drainage to be staged at various grades, effectively using gravity to effect draining. However, where needed, pumps can be installed to facilitate drainage.
In order to properly position and install sub surface systems, contractors must assess the topography of the land. To do so, a topographical map of the area is prepared. A topographical map represents a three-dimensional land surface on a two-dimensional plane, for example, a map on a piece of paper. A topographical map uses lines and symbols to represent features in relation to the earth's surface. Terrain shape and elevation are depicted with contour lines.
To prepare a topographical map, a survey must be taken to determine horizontal and vertical measurements of various elevation points. These horizontal and vertical measurements can be gathered either by using a Global Positioning Systems (GPS) or surveying from a known benchmark. Specific elevation points are triangulated, and topographical maps are developed by hand from the triangulated data set.
Using the topographical map, an engineer and/or contractor, typically, uses the information to design a tile system. The topographical map further provides elevational information that is especially important to programming machine tools used to install the tile system.
Other current systems collect data points using survey grade, Real-Time Kinematic (RTK) Differential Global Positioning Systems (DGPS). In order to generate a topographical map from the RTK system data, the collected data must first be transferred to a CAD program. The latitude, longitude, and altitude coordinates must be converted into a datum set for compatibility with CAD. The profile is then developed in CAD. Automated installation machines are grade controlled using the topographic map, and use the latitude, longitude, and altitude data generated by the RTK system. To use the topography data generated by CAD, the x,y,z datum sets must be converted back to latitude, longitude, and altitude data points. This repeated conversion degrades the precision of the data point locations. Further, current systems use the highly expensive RTK equipment with the installation machines to try and correct for the error, thus adding significant cost.
Another problem associated with using RTK GPS systems to create topographical maps is dependency on benchmark and base station locations which can shift over time. A benchmark is a reference object. Topographic coordinates are measured from the base station or benchmark location. The setup of a base station is inconvenient, time consuming, and introduces error into the survey if the exact position cannot be located again. The position of benchmark objects, such as trees, buildings, and stones, may be shifted or eliminated all together over time. Thus, locating the base station and benchmarks becomes a serious problem for future use.
Another problem arises from the type of survey equipment required with current systems. Many known systems require data points to be collected using laser survey equipment to compensate for the accuracy loss caused by multiple data conversions. Laser equipment is very costly, increasing both the contractor and farmer's expense.
Yet another problem with present systems and methods is that maps cannot be created in the field either in real time or from a single program. Instead, current systems address only one function at a time, and do not integrate and stream line the design and build process.
Still another problem with current systems stems from relying on footage measurements. After maps are created, the objects of the map cannot be easily located by latitude, longitude, and altitude using global positioning devices. Points have to be converted to footage from a known benchmark. The benchmarks are not easily located years after the map is created. Since the combination of different computer programs is required, the cost and time is substantial. Organization of computer data files for one project is difficult and requires the storing of many files. The probability of using the data in future projects is difficult.
Tile machines are used to dig out and fill in subsurface areas where tiling components are placed in a field. Currently, to exercise grade control over machines, each one must have an expensive RTK system. Further, using known systems and methods of drainage system design management, an RTK system would be needed for the initial survey and for each tiling machine. Since RTK systems are quite expensive, the system designer bears heavy costs for the necessary equipment.
Still another problem with current systems is that they do not provide data used for preparing estimates, billing, and generally providing business-related information. Thus, when using current systems, a contractor must purchase business related software and manually enter data associated with materials and labor for a proposed system design.
Although prior systems, methods, and devices generally functioned well and provided advantages over prior systems, methods, and devices, they do not provide users with an integrated system of tiling system design management. They further do not provide integrated mapping and tooling. They also do not provide a cost-effective means for designing various types of systems where topographic information is needed in the design process.